comic_confandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Matt Hadick/Comic-Con Wrap-Up Spectacular, Part 1
Comic-Con Wrap-Up Spectacular Superheroes | TV and Film Comic-Con came and went in a mighty flash of spirited fan-service, exciting announcements, and amazing cosplay, and we here at Wikia have been spending the greater part of the day doing the only thing you can do after such an awesome show: decompressing. After such a flurry of activity on all fronts, remembering just what happened can be a bit of a challenge. What exactly was announced at this year's SDCC? Who said what? Who IS Batman and why is he with Superman? Who is this mother and why did someone meet her? Just where am I anyway? Worry not, anxious reader -- we've got you covered with this handy wrap-up guide, complete with a summary of all of the show's big announcements and events. Superheroes Galore As you'd expect, Superheroes of all shapes and sizes were a big focus at the year's Comic-Con. DC and Marvel, as usual, had quite a few big guns at their disposal, and wasted no time teasing fans with information on their upcoming film blockbusters. ''X-Men Everyone's favorite academic mutant supergroup had a panel at this year's convention, complete with Hugh Jackman singing as wolverine (and more or less begging Joss Whedon to let him have a part in an upcoming Avengers film). Big news on the casting front: Peter Dinklage Will Star in X-Men: Days of Future Past as Bolivar Trask, the scientist responsible for the Sentinels who, in the upcoming film, slaughter the majority of the mutants and put the rest into prison. Wow, thanks Dinklage! Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Marvel also showed off the pilot episode of its upcoming superhero themed television show, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. The show, produced by Joss Whedon and centering on the law enforcement agency that takes on supernatural cases in the Marvel universe, was met with cheers, and it seems like it's going to be a hit. Batman and Superman On the DC front, the crowd was shocked to learn that the Justice League's Batman and Superman, will be headlining a movie together. The pair, which has crossed paths a number of times in comic books and cartoons, have never starred in a feature length film together. While details surrounding the project were scarce, they did offer up a very cool logo mock-up that got fans' blood pumping. Guardians of the Galaxy Marvel also hosted a panel focused on it's upcoming ''Guardians of the Galaxy film, featuring stars like Chris Pratt (Star-Lord), Zoe Saldana (Gamora), Karen Gillan, Dave Bautista (Drax the Destroyer), Benicia Del Toro (The Collector), and Lee Pace (Ronan the Accusor). Karen Gillan's head was shaved. In a clip, Rocket Raccoon made an appearance, and the crowd was very pleased. Can't wait till this one hits theaters next year. ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' Marvel Studios ended its Comic-Con panel with some pizzazz (as usual), and after treating fans to the likes of Captain America: The Winter Soldier and the aforementioned Guardians of the Galaxy, Joss Whedon came on stage and announced the subtitle of the upcoming Avengers sequel: Age of Ultron. Obviously, "Ultron" means a lot to fans of the Avengers universe. Couple that with Whedon's earlier hinting that the second film would be darker than the first, and you have a Hall H brimming with the electricity of thousands of rabid fans. Category:Blog posts